


manic pixie dream boy

by onecentpipit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, a modern romance, steer him by the ears, the unidentified college roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/pseuds/onecentpipit
Summary: "Is it the ears?" Chanyeol asks, touching them self-consciously. They pinken with embarrassment and Baekhyun feels faint.





	manic pixie dream boy

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: unprotected oral sex. (protection is important!)

"Is it the ears?" Chanyeol asks, touching them self-consciously. They pinken with embarrassment and Baekhyun feels faint.

"What?"

"I heard about what you said, about how you wouldn't fuck me," Chanyeol explains, or rather fails to. He smiles nervously when Baekhyun continues to stare blankly at him. "I'm pretty confident about everything else," he says, motioning down at his body, "but I know the ears can be a hard sell."

Park Chanyeol is ridiculous, Baekhyun realizes. Ridiculous and so fucking _dumb._

"No, it's not your stupid ears," Baekhyun snaps, flushing. They are sitting on Chanyeol's bed in pajamas, ostensibly watching some shitty action film that Chanyeol had rented for 'roommate bonding time.' Clearly, Chanyeol is more scheming than Baekhyun has ever given him credit for. "Where did you even hear this?"

"Jongdae told me," Chanyeol replies and Baekhyun scowls. Of course, it was Jongdae who had sympathetically patted Baekhyun on the back, plied him with alcohol, and then taken advantage of his weakened state. Traitor. "So it's not the ears?" Chanyeol asks again.

"What — Why are you even asking?" Baekhyun sputters.

"I feel insulted," Chanyeol says, pouting. It isn't cute at all. "Like all my excellent reviews have gone to waste. One low Amazon score can bring down a whole average, you know."

" _Oh my god_ ," Baekhyun wheezes. "Did you just compare your dick to an Amazon product?"

"No, but I've been told that I've a very good tongue," Chanyeol replies, smiling winsomely. Baekhyun feels his face heat.

Chanyeol continues undeterred. "A mouth is just a mouth, right?" he wheedles. "You can pretend it's someone else, if you'd like."

 _Just the tip_ , Baekhyun thinks inanely. Apparently says it out loud too because Chanyeol beams at him.

"I promise I'll make it good for you," he says, his voice gaining a rougher edge. Feeling frozen, Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol slides down along length of the bed, feet hanging off the edge as he begins pushing up Baekhyun's shirt.

"Your skin is so soft," Chanyeol says in that same husky whisper, nosing against Baekhyun's stomach, and Baekhyun lets out a slow, shuddery breath.

"You're not going to, like, eat my navel lint, are you?" Baekhyun blurts out nervously with a high-pitched giggle. Chanyeol shoots him a quelling look from under his bangs, long fingers squeezing lightly around Baekhyun's crotch. Baekhyun's laughter dies off abruptly as Chanyeol mouths wetly at his tented boxers. "Fuck — please." Baekhyun's hands clench at the sheets beneath him when Chanyeol's face lifts away after a minute. " _Please_."

"You can hold onto my hair," Chanyeol says, sounding far too smug, but Baekhyun finds that he can't bring himself to care, not when Chanyeol has finally stripped off Baekhyun's boxers. Chanyeol leans forward again, hands settling around the base of Baekhyun's dick while he suckles on the head. His tongue swirls around the tip, pressing up hard against the vein running down Baekhyun's cock, and and Baekhyun's grip slackens, fingers slipping down a few centimeters. When his fingers latch on again, it's around Chanyeol's ears. Chanyeol moans appreciatively and Baekhyun's hips stutter forward.

"Oh, god, can I," Baekhyun whimpers. Chanyeol's jaw slackens, which Baekhyun takes as his cue to pull down on Chanyeol's head, hips snapping forward. Somewhere along the way, Chanyeol's hands disappear away from Baekhyun's crotch and Baekhyun realizes from the increased flurry of movement by his feet that Chanyeol is rubbing himself against the heel of his palm, still clothed.

"Fuck," Baekhyun moans again, pulling Chanyeol's face off his cock as he comes. Some of it catches on Chanyeol's cheek and Baekhyun hauls Chanyeol up to lick it off, pushing down the elastic of Chanyeol's sweats and wrapping his hand around Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol slumps forward when he finally comes, trapping their hands between them.

"Ugh, get off," Baekhyun huffs. Chanyeol rolls off obligingly, settling in beside Baekhyun on the bed.

"So it was the ears," Chanyeol says at last, breathless and happy, and Baekhyun buries his face into a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written some time in 2014.  
> (you think you spot all the formatting issues and yet.)


End file.
